


Surprise Sex is Good Sex

by DesertDraggon, kattastic99



Category: Sparks Nevada Marshal on Mars, The Thrilling Adventure Hour
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Cum Inflation, M/M, Oviposition, Tongue Fucking, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertDraggon/pseuds/DesertDraggon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattastic99/pseuds/kattastic99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Croach goes into heat and his lover Sparks happily helps him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Sex is Good Sex

**Author's Note:**

> A nice little roleplay between myself and RandomDraggon. I wrote Croach, they wrote Sparks. First of many, I'm sure.

Croach the Tracker, stalwart martian companion to Sparks Nevada marshal on G'loot Praktaw, had just parked his hover saddle in the Marshal Station's makeshift garage when he felt the onset of his heat begin. Croach had known, of course, as he had a precise mental schedule of his body's reproductive cycle, but he could only pinpoint a period of a few days when it would happen, not the precise time. Croach made his way to the Marshal's Office, where he knew his human lover and primary onus bearer Sparks Nevada was doing paperwork. He could sense Sparks with no less than sixteen of his twenty eight senses. By the time Croach entered the office his egg sacs were already bloated and starting to ooze.

Sparks was absorbed in his paperwork when Croach walked in, announcing his presence. Sparks made a welcoming grunt, unwilling to pull his attention away. It did smell awful nice in the station though, Sparks wondered briefly if that was coming from Croach.

Croach was not consciously exuding any pleasant aromas from any of his aromatic glands, since due to his heat all of his scent glands were exuding mating pheromones. It made sense that Sparks would find the scent pleasant, though, since Sparks was his Mate. The flap of tissue that kept the chitinous plate covering his genital areas in place had long since contracted and exposed his twin ovipositors, which were both rapidly swelling to full size. And he was being ignored. "Sparks Nevada," Croach said somewhat loudly, "I require your immediate attention."

Sparks looked up at Croach, confused at his tone. Since when did Croach have a tone? His eyes widened when he came eye level to Croach's 'not so little Croach twins'. "Wh-What. Oh. Oh? Jeez Croach i didn't figure you to think dirty like that, what's got you ready to go so early?" he asked, getting up and taking off his hat, placing it on the desk. "Not that I'm complaining, to be honest." he chuckled a little, looking a bit red in the ears.

Croach's antennae quivered in the air as he sensed the temperature change in Sparks' ears due to increased blood-flow in surface capillaries that humans called blushing. "I assure you Sparks Nevada, my thoughts are intangible and thus incapable of collecting dust and grime. Also I did not intend to copulate with you until much later today, but my reproductive cycle has induced an intense arousal and an irresistible urge to copulate. You might designate it 'heat' despite there being very little temperature increases involved." Croach spoke clearly and calmly, despite his egg sacs being quite swollen and almost throbbing as they oozed, and his ovipositors actually throbbing. His arousal was extreme and intense, but had no effect on his vocal organs. Yet.

Sparks opened his mouth as if to say something but opted to shut it again and bit his lip. "Well uh...we can, iffin you want to? Well...I mean obviously you do." He approached Croach and pulled his arm, making Croach bend down so he could kiss him. "How do you want me buddy?" he asked huskily, blushing even more.

Croach allowed Sparks to tug him down, bending as the human tugged his arm so Sparks could press his soft fleshy lips against Croach's rigid chitinous mouth. Croach even opened his mouth a little. The bottom two plates parted to the sides as his upper 'lip' pushed up like a widow's peak and both of his tongues pushed out to prod at Sparks' lips. Croach's entire body was gearing up for a long intense session of sex, and while his vocal patterns weren't affected his thought patterns sure as hell were as was evident by how handsy he was getting and how frantic his tongues were being.

Sparks was enjoying the kissing very much, if his dick had anything to say about it, which it did. He ended up sliding his hands up Croach's thighs and around Croach's egg sacks, wincing slightly as his hands got all sticky. He grumbled as he continued kissing Croach, the both of them ending up bumping into Spark's desk.

Croach's egg sacks were excreting copious amounts of viscous fluid as they filled with the fluids that would be used to transport the eggs down through his ovipositors. Croach himself was slipping his tongues into Spark's mouth as much as he could, licking at Sparks' teeth and cheeks and everything else he could get to which was everything. When they bumped into Sparks' desk, Croach's ovipositors pressed against Sparks' midsection at their bases while their lengths pressed against his chest and the tips oozed over his shirt collar. It was times like this that Croach found humor in Sparks' shortness. Only briefly, of course, as he was too busy rutting against Sparks and tongue fucking his mouth.

Sparks was groaning, slightly in concern for his shirt, and in pleasure. Gosh damn did Croach know how to kiss. He squeezed Croach's egg sacks tighter and used Croach's hips as leverage to pull and push himself onto the desk. He pulled his hands away only to start unbuttoning his shirt and undoing his belt. He went ahead and kicked off his boots while he was at it, using the hard back of Croach's legs to help pull them off.

It was good that Croach's egg sacks were so famously robust, otherwise it might have hurt a bit when Sparks squeezed them so hard and leveraged himself onto the desk. But the egg sacks were very robust and felt no pain. In fact, it felt pretty frickin' good. Croach's arousal was higher than it could ever be outside of his heats, and the only thing he was able to pay any attention to was Sparks' mouth and his own two tongues. Croach pulled back a tiny bit to let Sparks undress, but kept his tongues in the human's mouth so he could keep licking and pushing and tasting. His ovipositors oozed and dripped continuously.

Croach's kissing was turning Sparks on so bad, he could tell the martian wasn't even trying to hold back, and gosh was it hot. Sparks finally pulled off his shirt. His pants followed after, freeing his own dick which was red and dripping with pre-cum. He returned his hands to Croach's egg sacks and pulled him close with a grunt, so Croach's hips would settle between his legs.

Even in his lust-addled mental state, Croach had more than enough mental faculties to understand the need for dexterity, both to position his ovipositors for proper penetration and also to jack Sparks Nevada off during intercourse. Considering the fact he had his hulking robotic arms on, the huge ones modeled for weaponized use and not domestic dexterity, he would have to use the other ones. The green bumps under his main arms slid open as he extended the secondary pair of arms he usually had folded underneath his exoskeletal torso plating. Slick with internal fluids and slightly smaller than the organic arms he lost as a youngling, they were extremely useful in prepping Sparks' hole until it was sufficiently stretched and slick, positioning both ovipositors at said hole, and at wrapping around Sparks Nevada achingly hard cock. Croach's antennae felt up Sparks' hair and ears as he pushed his hips forwards, penetrated his human lover deep and prodded a tongue down the back of Sparks' throat.

"Croooach....ah shit..." Sparks moaned, breath-taken. He moved to hold onto Croach's larger arms, his hands slick and sliding across the metal, unable to get a proper grip. He groaned into Croach's mouth as he rolled his hips, taking in Croach's huge phalli, the bumps rubbing across his prostate sending waves of pleasure through his body. "Hn Cr-ooooh.....buddy hurry up and fuck me-hhun...."

Croach could feel Sparks' insides around both his ovipositors, and with several other senses could sense that Sparks' prostate was being stimulated by his ridges. When Sparks spoke, Croach's tongues slid out automatically as soon as he sensed Sparks' vocal chords contracting, thus allowing speech instead of garbled nonsense. Croach's right underarm slid up to press and rub at Sparks' abdomen while his left underarm kept busy with stroking the human's cock. "If you insist, Sparks Nevada," Croach said rather quietly before he pushed his hips forwards until he could go no further. His ovipositors bottomed out, the soft slick flesh making up his groin warm against Sparks' ass cheeks. The martian's right underhand brushed its thumb back and forth, gently feeling the ridges of his pricks through his lover's beautiful brown flesh.

"Ohh gosh Croach...." his head lolled back as Croach slammed into him and jacked him off. The marshal rocked his hips to meet Croach's thrusts, moaning his martian lover's name. "Croach faster oh fuck...." Sparks whined, his eyes fluttering closed and mouth hanging open, feeling so full of his companion's ovipositors.

"Praise Nah Notek you are an amazing lover, Sparks Nevada." Croach's voice was far less calm and level than it had been before, mostly due to the exertion of pulling back despite Sparks' tight hold around his cocks and then slamming back in, but also partly due to the lust and pleasure. As Croach's left underhand tugged and stroked Sparks' cock, the martian bent over at a sharper angle and parted his mouth before he clamped it down over Sparks' neck. Croach pressed his teeth down on the flesh lightly, leaving a mark but not breaking the skin. His saliva seeped out around his mouth and on Sparks' neck, until he pulled off and ran both tongues over the mark he had just made. The entire time, his hips were slamming back and forth, egg sacks bloated and cocks oozing so much thin greenish slime was dripping out of Sparks' ass around the thrusting shafts.

Sparks shouted, his back arching into Croach as the martian bit and licked at his neck. His hands slipped and just hung limp across Croach's arms as he was ravaged by his partner. He could feel the sweat and various other slimes dripping off his back and legs, pushing him further to the edge. Sparks could do little but wrap his legs tighter around Croach's hips so they would rub against the dripping and inflated egg sacks.

Croach had been walking the edge for several minutes, close to coming but not quite there. It was only when Sparks, his beautiful and amazing human lover, hooked his legs around Croach's hips and rubbed the martian's egg sacks with his shins that Croach finally came. He pushed forwards hard, burying his ovipositors as deep as they could go as his egg sacks swelled even more and started pulsing rhythmically. Rather small eggs left the sacks one by one, the nutrients and chemicals lining the tubes that carried them causing them to grow as they were carried by green fluid. The first egg was directed down the left ovipositor by a muscular flap, and the second was sent down the right two seconds later. By the time the eggs had entered the ovipositors they had each grown to a little over the size of a baseball, and the tip of each martian cock gushed a preparatory flow of Croach's cum before the first egg popped out, followed by the second egg from the other ovipositor two seconds later. The eggs came one every two seconds from then on, no two eggs coming from the same ovipositor in a row.

Sparks Couldn't hold back anymore, lightly fucking himself on Croach's ovipositors as they filled him to the brim with fluids and eggs. After a few eggs were already inside he came with a shout, arching his back again. He could feel the eggs clack inside him and it sent chills up his spine, causing his eyes to water. Sparks made a light keen, feeling far too full to make any other sounds. His hands moved to wrap around Croach's shoulders and pull him closer so he could bury his face in the martian's softer neck as he was filled.

The subtle definition of the ridges on Croach's ovipositors was quickly lost to the swelling cause by his sexual fluids. However, after several eggs Sparks showed a little bit of their rigid curves. Every clack of the eggs made Croach feel a spike of lustful satisfaction, which was heightened considerably when Sparks came and keened and then clung to him. Croach bent down a little more so Sparks still laid on the desk while embracing him. The martian said "You are very beautiful, Sparks Nevada, and you are an excellent carrier of my eggs." Then Croach parted his mouth and started nipping and licking at Sparks' neck.

"Shit Croach- I love you..." Sparks squeaked, being so full and exhausted with pleasure made it hard to talk. He closed his eyes and moaned as Croach returned to his neck, he might have to cover that up by wearing a bow tie again, thank his dad for giving him a pretty stout neck. Sparks slid his hands up Croach's head to fiddle with his antenna, lightly stroking the base and twirling them around his fingers as Croach finished filling him with the eggs.

Along with ten of his twenty eight senses being located in his antennae, Croach also considered his antennae one of his erogenous zones. They weren't typically, but Croach found them erogenous. "I harbor intense emotional feelings of love for you as well, Sparks Nevada. It is your fault entirely and you diminish my onus to you significantly because of it." Not that Croach cared, though. He enjoyed feeling love for Sparks, despite any ramifications it might have. His right underhand was rubbing Sparks' slowly swelling and somewhat lumpy belly, while his left was thickly coated in Sparks' seed and had been laying on the man's groin until Croach lifted it and brought it up to Sparks' mouth as an offer.

Sparks hummed contently, enjoying Croach's caresses on his straining body. He sure as hell wasn't built for this but it felt too damn good to give up. The marshal moved to kiss Croach's cheek, moving to kiss him properly on the mouth, licking at the harder maw of his lover.

The offer denied, Croach promptly used one of his two tongues to lick Sparks' seed clean from his underhand. Said tongue was then joined by the other one when Sparks started lapping at his jaw. The martian shifted his hips, egg sacks close to empty now, and pressed both tongues into his lover's mouth before pressing his rigid non-lips to Sparks' plump ones. Croach's now clean left underhand joined his right in rubbing Sparks Nevada's egg stuffed gut.

Sparks' breath hitched as Croach's ovipositors moved, his body still very sensitive. He calmed as Croach kissed him back, being able to taste himself on Croach's mouth. The warm clawed hands stroking his stomach were calming and Sparks could feel himself starting to fall asleep.

Croach the tracker tongue fucked Sparks' mouth to the best of his martian abilities, but his heat was subsiding and the hormonal drain was making him tired. His right ovipositor deposited the last egg he had deep inside of Sparks' body, and a new biological process began. Both ovipositors began secreting a very special fluid in their urethra a few inches ahead of where Sparks' sphincter was clenched tight around them. When the process was finished, Croach pulled out, and the fluid was thick enough that it wouldn't follow the ovipositors through Sparks' anus. When Croach's pricks slipped free, the fluid was left behind, so thick and viscous that it clumped together. Upon contact with the oxygen in the marshal station the clump underwent a chemical process and hardened into a natural plug that could not be removed and would crumble into dust five days later. The fluid and eggs would be absorbed by Sparks' body during that time, temporarily halting his digestive system by replacing its functions until the last of it was absorbed and the plug crumbled to allow normal digestive processes since they were needed again. It was literally a miracle of biology and it had taken Croach all of two weeks to alter his biology into what it was now. Martians were all capable of it to a limited extent.

Sparks moaned lightly around Croach's tongue as he pulled out. He felt numb and tired, wanting to just rest and curl up on something that wasn't his hard ass desk. He kissed Croach once more before settling for nuzzling back into his lover's neck and holding him tight. No one ever assumed Sparks to be a cuddler, but Croach knew, they used to cuddle even before they were dating, or under reciprocated onus as Croach called it. Everything was warm and Croach was soft and he just....yeah maybe he could take a nap like this....just maybe.

Croach always enjoyed Sparks' fondness for close intimate physical contact, which the human designated 'cuddling.' The martian sensed that Sparks was quickly drifting into an unconscious state. Croach stood up straight and tucked his underarms back under his chest plate which caused the covers to slip back into place immediately. Then he used his main robotic arms to gently pick Sparks up, and Croach held Sparks close to his chest as he carried the sleepy human to the cot Sparks called a bed elsewhere in the station. Croach kissed Sparks on the forehead before he laid the human on the cot, and then he retired to the corner of the room where his nah notek worked with his body to build an amniotic sac around his body which he proceeded to sleep in until he woke up, as was the martian norm.


End file.
